Special Family Moment
by delusiontaxx
Summary: 10 September adalah hari ulangtahun Gibraltar ! Spain berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik kali ini. Memberi ucapan dan hadiah ulangtahun tentunya. Rupanya rencananya tidak berjalan dengan normal. SpUK family . OC Gibraltar


A/N: Birthdayfic untuk ulangtahun Gibraltar tangal 10 September, yang dalam dunia nyata adalah hari nasionalnya Gibraltar.

Seperti majority oc-oc Gibraltar yang lain, Gibraltar bisa dibilang anak dari Spain dan UK. Soal nama, saya tetap menamakannya Tariq Kirkland (oc lain menamakannya agak ke spanish atau agak british).

(*****)

Happy Birthday Gibraltar.

Pagi hari tanggal 10 September di Spanyol, Antonio sudah bangun dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia menatap matahari terbit dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Gibraltar, anaknya. Antonio ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu langsung dengannya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lalu memberikannya hadiah buatan tangan. Dia tak ingin Arthur mendahuluinya. Untungnya karena negaranya lebih berdekatan, dan unggul satu jam dalam zona waktu, Antonio yakin dia akan berhasil.

Selagi minum kopi, dia bisa membayangkan Tariq senang dengan hadiahnya lalu memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dialah orangtua terbaik. Antonio senyum-senyum jadinya, misi dalam pengambilan hati anak ini haruslah sukses.

Antonio sebelumnya tak pernah memikirkan misi macam ini. Toh dia juga tak pernah peduli dengan hari-hari perayaan di Gibraltar. Dia malah merasa sakit hati karena hal tersebut mengingat bagaimana Gibraltar keluar dari genggaman tangannya dan tak ingin kembali. Tetapi rupanya ide untuk melakukan misi ini muncul. Hari-hari perayaan seperti ini tentunya menyenangkan Gibraltar, kalau saja dia bisa memberinya selamat pasti akan berdampak pikiran positif pada Gibraltar. Bahwa Spain peduli, dan Spain senang melihat Gibraltar senang. Walaupun terpaksa Spain harus menafikkan kesakitan hatinya sendiri.

Dia mengambil kado ulangtahun yang telah rapih dibungkus ke tangannya lalu pada pukul delapan, berangkat ke Gibraltar. Selama perjalanan dia menunjukkan senyum mataharinya demi persiapan menghadapi anak yang lebih memilih Arthur daripada dirinya.

(*****)

Sesampainya di Gibraltar, Antonio langsung menuju ke rumah anak itu. Letaknya tak jauh dari pesisir. Tingkat dua, sederhana, tapi megah. Di kanan kiri tiang depan rumah terkibar bendera Gibraltar dan Britania Raya, Antonio hanya tersenyum kecut melihat ini. Dia menekan bel di pintu, sekali lalu menunggu dengan sabar. Lima menit berlalu tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia menekan bel itu lagi. Tak ada jawaban lagi, bahkan seperti tak ada suara di dalam rumah yang tertutup pintu kayu yang rapat. Dia hanya mendengar bunyi camar laut(?) dan angin semilir di luar. Dia menekan untuk ketiga kali lalu berjalan menuju jendela kayu. Tetapi itu tertutup rapat.

Kemana Tariq?

Antonio menghela nafas lalu duduk diatas undakan yang menuju pintu tersebut. Dia mulai menerka-nerka. Terkaan yang pastinya dia gagal sebagai orang pertama yang menyatakan selamat hari ulang tahun. Dia melihat jam tangan kulitnya, masih pukul sepuluh. Berarti dia memang dikalahkan. Mungkinkan karena orang-orang Gibraltar yang langsung membawanya keluar untuk merayakan hari mereka, atau bisa juga Arthur telah datang dan membawanya untuk berjalan-jalan.

Antonio kembali menghela nafas, kalau memang Arthur berarti memang benar kalau budaya 'lebih paginya' dia tak bisa dikalahkan. Antonio juga menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah tahu itu tetapi malah bersantai-santai minum kopi.

Antonio tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, dia tak tahu di mana anak itu dan dia tak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa. Dia juga tak punya nomor ponselnya. Menelepon Arthur juga malu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Kalau hanya berjalan-jalan pasti tidak lama. Tetapi kalau itu kemungkinan pertama, merayakannya dengan rakyatnya, pasti tidak akan sebentar.

Antonio memikirkan itu, dia pun langsung sigap berdiri. Dia melihat ke sana-ke mari, dia setidaknya harus menemukan Tariq. Menurutnya akan mudah karena tempat ramai pasti mudah ditemukan. Tetapi apa daya, dia tak pernah berjalan-jalan di Gibraltar sebelumnya. Hanya mungkin melakukan diplomasi sedikit. Itu pun dia merasa dia tak perlu untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Gibraltar, sebuah 'onggokan batu jajahan Britania'.

Dia merasakan penyesalan. Tetapi dia cepat-cepat menepiskan perasaan itu. Dia datang untuk memperbaiki ketidakpeduliannya. Makanya dia harus berjalan, dan mencari Tariq.

(*****)

Tak jauh dari Gibraltar, di pesisir pulau Sisilia, di sanalah Tariq berada. Berpegangan tangan dengan ayahnya yang lain, Arthur Kirkland. Mereka sudah bermalam sehari di sana dan belum kembali. Arthur membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang indah di pulau tersebut. Arthur merencanakan bahwa mereka tidak akan kembali sampai sore.

(*****)

Sore hari di Gibraltar, Antonio telah kembali ke rumah Tariq dan tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari rumah. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu dia mengeluarkan umpatan yang berbagai macam rupa dalam bahasa Spanyol.

Spain kembali duduk di undakan. Dia tak hanya lelah fisik karena seharian berjalan dan mengelilingi pulau, tetapi juga lelah mental. Selama mencari dia tak bisa berhenti memprotes tentang apa saja yang berbeda dari Gibraltar dengan negaranya yang sangat tak jauh di barat laut. Tentu saja dia memprotesnya pada pikirannya sendiri, dan sesekali umpatan dikeluarkan.

Gibraltar walaupun letaknya seperti diujung kukunya, memiliki sistem pemerintahan, kebijakan, sosial dan budaya bahkan bahasa yang berbeda daripada dirinya. Dia terpaksa berbahasa Inggris seharian di negara itu.

Antonio tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau akhirnya dia bertemu dengan anak itu. Dia tak tahu apakah dia bisa mengeluarkan senyuman yang sudah dilatihnya sejak pagi. Dia kini hanya duduk dan menunggu. Dia berfirasat bahwa anak itu akan kembali pulang tak lama.

Kalau ceritanya tidak, dia tentunya akan kembali ke negaranya. Tak sudi dia kalau harus menginap di Gibraltar selain di rumah pribadi milik Tariq tersebut.

"Antonio? _What are you doing here_?"

Mendengarnya, Antonio langsung mendongak dan menatap Arthur dengan tak senang. "Ohh jadi kau yang membawa dia pergi," dia berdiri lalu mendekati Arthur yang menggandeng Tariq. Matanya tak lepas dari mata Arthur, padahal alasan dia ke sini adalah Tariq.

"Lalu kenapa? Toh aku berhak membawanya pergi,"

"Kau membawanya ke mana?"

"Ke Sicily. Sejak kemarin,"

Jawaban Antonio tidak disangka, "Kenapa kau tega sekali, Arturo?" tatapan Antonio kini berubah menjadi tatapan sedih. "Aku telah menunggunya sejak pagi! Berharap aku bisa menyampaikan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya untuk pertama kali! Tetapi lihat! Kau telah membawanya pergi dan membiarkan aku sengsara menunggunya seperti ini!"

"_Why do you want to do that?_"

Pria termuda di antara mereka akhirnya bebicara. Dia menatap Antonio dengan alis yang sedikit diturunkan. Seperti kesal juga tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Antonio bingung, tetapi kini perhatiannya penuh pada anaknya.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan itu? Aku setuju jalan-jalan bersama ayah karena aku tahu tidak ada orang selain dia yang mau repot-repot memberikan ucapan ulang tahun. Contohnya kau,"

Antonio membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi Tariq meneruskan bicaranya.

"Kau bilang kau telah menungguku sejak pagi. Tetapi kenapa?" tetapi dari bicaranya mulai terdengar isakan, "Selama umur hidupku kau tak pernah peduli padaku. Tetapi sekarang kau berbicara bahwa kau ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku? Kau pasti bercanda," Tariq mengusapkan kelopak mata dan pipinya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang berulang-ulang. Kini isakan-isakan itu tak mampu membuatnya berbicara lagi. Dia kini terus mengusapkan derai air matanya.

Antonio jongkok, menjajarkan tingginya pada anak itu lalu dengan lembut mengusapkan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Senyum terkembang pada wajahnya, "Selamat ulangtahun dan maafkan ayah ya,"

Tangisan Tariq tidak berhenti, malah semakin kencang.

Arthur melihat ini akhirnya ikut berjongkok lalu menarik pinggang Tariq ke arahnya, memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. Dia melihat ke arah Antonio dengan mata yang menyiratkan pengharapan, "Berjanji padaku kau akan terus memberi perhatian lebih,"

Antonio mengangguk lalu merangkul keduanya. "Aku berjanji,"

(*****)

Epilog

Malam hari di rumah, setelah makan malam yang nikmat dengan masakan yang dibuat Antonio, Tariq akhirnya diizinkan untuk membuka bungkusan hadiah yang diberi ayahnya. Walaupun dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak merasa tertarik dan tidak butuh hadiah itu, tetapi wajahnya bisa mengatakan bahwa dia berbohong.

"Tasbih?"

"Si~! Ayah membuatnya sendiri!"

Arthur tertawa, "Tasbih untuk hadiah ulangtahun," tetapi tawanya berhenti saat Tariq mengucapkan terimakasih. Terlihat kemerahan di wajah Tariq bahwa dia sangat berterimakasih dan menyukai hadiah itu.

"Aku akan menaruhnya di kamarku," sebelum dapat direspon Antonio, Tariq telah berlari meninggalkan ruang makan ke kamarnya.

Arthur dan Antonio tersenyum bersama melihat anak itu dengan malunya meninggalkan mereka dengan tasbih berwarna kecoklatan dengan batu-batu yang berjumlah 66.

"Dia kelihatan senang sekali," ujar Arthur.

"Benar, aku lega,"

Hening sebentar, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing betapa hebatnya kejadian hari ini. Arthur tak menyangka kalau Antonio memberi perhatian pada anaknya, dia senang bagaimana sikap dan perubahan Antonio yang akhirnya membuahkan keluarga itu dapat bersatu di hari yang spesial itu.

Sementara Antonio, tak hanya senang dia mendapat pelajaran berharga. Dia bukanlah memenangkan misi pengambilan hati, tetapi dia berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ayah. Kesakitan hati yang dia dapatkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tidak dia dapatkan di tahun ini, hari ini. Ternyata memang membahagiakan seseorang dapat membahagiakan diri sendiri, walaupun ini terjadi pada Tariq yang telah mengkhianatinya. Seharusnya dia tak meragukan prinsip hidupnya yang satu itu, terus membahagiakan orang lain. Dia juga sangat senang bagaimana Tariq masih bisa menerimanya.

"Ahh, aku akan membereskan ini," Antonio beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku akan langsung tidur," Arthur tak bisa menahan untuk menguap. Dia menarik dirinya keluar dari kursi, lalu mulai berjalan, tetapi dia berhenti karena melihat Antonio yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"K-kau tidur di mana?" tanya Antonio, mukanya kemerahan.

"Aku akan menemani Tariq,"

Antonio mengedipkan matanya, "Aku boleh ikut?"

Arthur memberikannya senyum simpul, "Tentu saja,"

Antonio mengangguk lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor.

(****)


End file.
